Creatures (Cars)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Cars". Cast: *Lightning McQueen - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Sally Carrera - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Mater - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Mack - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) *Chick Hicks - Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races) *Strip Weathers - Kermit the Frog (Muppets) *Lynda Weathers - Miss Piggy (Muppets) *Tex Dinoco - Darkwing Duck *Red - Theo (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Sheriff - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Doc Hudson - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Antenna Ball Seller Car - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Luigi and Guido - Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *Sarge - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fillmore - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Ramone - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Flo - Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Lizzie - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Mia and Tia - Abby Cadabby and Zoe (Sesame Street) *Fred - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Harv - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Peterbuilt - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Stanley - Colonel Nozzaire (Gadget and the Gadgetinis) *Bob Cutlass - Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) *Darrel Cartrip - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *Boost - Dagnino (Noah's Ark (2007)) *DJ - Wolfgang (Noah's Ark (2007)) *Wingo - Coco (Noah's Ark (2007)) *Snot Rod - Cahito (Noah's Ark (2007)) *Van and Minny - Tramp and Lady (Lady and the Tamp) *Car Reporter #1 - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Japanese Car Reporter - Mulan (Mulan; 1998) *Dale Earnhardt, Jr. - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) *Jay Limo - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Sven 'the Governator‘ - Junior (Storks) *Car Reporter #2 - Branch (Trolls) *Security Guard #2 - Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) *Kori Turbowitz - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Dinoco Helicopter - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Mario Andretti - Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) *The King's Pit Crew - Dim, Slim, Gypsy, Manny, Rosie, Heimlich, Tuck and Roll (A Bug's Life) *Chick Hicks' Pit Crew - Thunderclap, Downpour, Windgust, Frostbite and Coldfront (The Good Dinosaur) *Tractors - Boov (Home) *Frank - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) Gallery Mickey_Mouse_in_Mickey%2C_Donald%2C_Goofy_The_Three_Musketeers.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Lightning McQueen Minnie_Mouse_in_Mickey%2C_Donald%2C_Goofy_The_Three_Musketeers.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Sally Carrera Po in Kung Fu Panda 3.jpg|Po as Mater Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa as Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eze Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1804.jpg|Horton as Mack DickDastardly.png|Dick Dastardly as Chick Hicks Kermit the Frog.png|Kermit the Frog as Strip "The King" Weathers Muppets - Miss Piggy - Render.png|Miss Piggy as Lynda Weathers Darkwing Duck DuckTales.png|Darkwing Duck as Tex Dinoco Theo.png|Theo as Red Mr._krabs_spongebob_squarepants.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Sheriff Shifu in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Shifu as Doc Hudson Profile - Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Antenna Ball Seller Car Monsters university 3d 10.png|Sulley and Mike as Luigi and Guido Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Sarge Patrick_Star.png|Patrick Star as Fillmore pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-1189.jpg|Hubie as Ramone pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-519.jpg|Marina as Flo Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Widow Tweed as Lizzie Zoe and Abby Cadabby in Sesame Street.jpg|Abby Cadabby and Sadness as Mia and Tia Fred in Big Hero 6.jpg|Fred as Fred Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as Harv Barry B. Benson in Bee Movie.jpg|Barry B. Benson as Peterbuilt Colonel Nozzaire.png|Colonel Nozzaire as Stanley Miguel-0.jpg|Miguel as Bob Cutlass Tulio (Road to El Dorado).jpg|Tulio as Darrel Cartrip 6 dagnino - baja rgb.jpg|Dagnino as Boost Wolfgang_the_wolf.png|Wolfgang as DJ Coco_the_crocodile.png|Coco as Wingo Cachito_the_puma.png|Cachito as Snot Rod Tramp and Lady.jpg|Tramp and Lady as Van and Minny Cody Maverick.jpg|Cody Maverick as Car Reporter #1 mulan.jpg|Mulan as Japanese Car Reporter Sonic in Sonic X.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Dale Earnhardt, Jr. Peabody talk sherman dog.png|Mr. Peabody as Jay Limo Storks Screenshot 0191.jpg|Junior as Sven 'the Governator‘ Branch.png|Branch as Car Reporter #2 Boss_baby_character.png|Boss Baby as Security Guard #2 Sam (1).jpg|Sam Sparks as Kori Turbowitz Baymax in Big Hero 6.jpg|Baymax as Dinoco Helicopter Gromit_Grey_Background.jpg|Gromit as Mario Andretti Dim.jpg|Dim, Circus Bugs.png|Dim, Slim, Gypsy, Manny, Rosie, Heimlich, Tuck and Roll as The King's Pit Crew Thunderclap_friends.png|Thunderclap, Downpour, Windgust, Frostbite and Coldfront as Chick Hicks' Pit Crew Boovs.png|Boov as Tractors Dragon_Maleficent_-_Part_1.png|Dragon Maleficent as Frank Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Cars Movies Category:Cars Movies Spoofs Category:Cars Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube